ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Total Drama: The Video Game
is a Canadian-American single player video game developed by Cartoon Network Interactive and Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment, developed for Nintendo Wii, Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, PlayStation Portable, Nintendo DS and PC. It is also based on the hit TV Series Total Drama. The available (as well as playable) characters for the game are Owen (first male, as well as protagonist, to win a season of "Total Drama") and Heather (first female, as well as antagonist, to win a season of "Total Drama"). Overview The first objective of the game is to correctly guess the elimination order of the contestants (prior to the Final Three of Total Drama Island). This is done by guessing the order of which the contestants are eliminated in. The main part of the game takes place on Camp Wawanakwa, where the contestants (played by you) must face grueling challenges like eating a plate of disgusting meals, surviving through Chef Hatchet's Boot Camp, or Hunt for deer. By completing each challenge, the player moves on to the next level (If you complete the eating portion of the challenge, then you move on to the "Wheel of Misfortune" level). Each level is very similar to the actual series. For example, Owen and/or Heather must capture Duncan (the rogue criminal in London, in order to move on to Greece. They have to shave sheep if they want to move on to Sweden. In order to go on to Easter Island, he/she must capture Ezekiel (whom Blaineley claimed was hiding in the hold). The Final boss of the game is Alejandro Burromuerto (opposite Heather in the TDWT Finale). Levels Your playable character (either Owen or Heather) must go through the challenges in order to win the game. Level 1 (Island) *Build a Hot Tub *Survive the Awake-A-Thon *Pin down the Killer Bass with dodgeballs *DDR Parody: Copy Heather's cool dance moves *Scare away a bear that is trying to scare away your camp *Survive a sumo wrestler/plane flight. *Boat race *Hunt down DJ, Sadie, and Duncan (Deers for the Killer Bass) *Food Fight (Pin down the Killer Bass with food) *Reverse Will Trust (Heather has to knock the arrow off of Owen's head) *Same as "Not Quite Famous" have to DDR, copying Heather's dance moves *Ski to the Finish Line on mud (Based off of Heather's challenge in X-Treme Torture) *Tetris-style *Make sure Heather defends herself from turtles *Search Camp Wawanakwa for the key *Help Chef hunt down the other contestants *Tour de Wawanakwa, beat the other contestants to the Finish Line *Avoid a Serial Killer *Hunt for your randomly selected animal *Notice the goof (Based on episodes prior to "Trial by Tri-Armed Triathalon") *Find your way back to Camp Wawanakwa after a rainstorm *Find your way out of the maze *Drink out of the toilet using a straw. *Beat Gwen in the Final Round *BOSS LEVEL: FIND THE MILLION DOLLAR CASE (Based on the TDDDDI Special) Level 2 (Action) *Avoid the Monster (who is controlled by Chef) *Find the eggs and return to the Trailers (also avoiding Chef) *Make your own drama *Survive the surfboarding scene (Boss: Chris and the seagulls) *Paintball a contestant wearing a cowboy hat *Bust out of jail (Boss: Justin) *Find the pieces to the Chris McLean-puzzle *Make sure you scare the opposing team (depending on the player you are, you will have different teams (Heather must scare the Killer Grips, and Owen must scare the Gaffers out of the tent) *Survive the obstacle course of doom *Create the best bomb trap that Chris will approve *Go kart your way out of the film set *Battle LeShawna, Justin, Lindsay, Harold, Courtney, Beth, and Duncan (based on the Final part of the prehistoric challenge) *Battle Beth in a game of Badminton *Find your way out of a museum *Create your own superhero alias (Boss: Chef) *Race across the bridge, defeat the dragon, and swordfight to move on to the next part (Boss: Justin) *Find out who got who eliminated *Play the guitar without getting shocked *Interfere with Duncan, to make sure he loses *Survive the comet ride *Find your way back to the Film Set *Trivia Game covering TDA. *BOSS LEVEL: BATTLE THE "TOTAL DRAMA DIRTBAGS" (CHRIS' FAKE SHOW) CAST Level 3 (World Tour) *Find your way out of the pyramid *Make a commercial that Chef will love *Tobaggan race to the Finish *Race through New York *Race down the hill, using the sausage your team made *Make it through the Amazon *Reassemble the parts of the sculpture *Boat Race to the Finish Line (Chris' Brother, Jerd's shack) *Bungee Jump to the ocean and grab the gold chains *Search throughout London, capture Duncan (rogue), and bring him back to Chris *Beat Alejandro in the hurtle race, Fight Cody, Sierra, and Courtney in the fight *Search Area 51 and find an alien artifact box *Find the sheep, shear it to make sure you found your team's logo (Amazon for Heather, and Chris for Owen) *Sink your rival's boat *Cross Niagara Falls on a tightrope *Race through the Great Wall of China *Capture a feral Ezekiel (Boss: Ezekiel) *Go to Easter Island and find four eggs that match your team color (Pink for Heather, and Blue for Owen) *Create a dinosaur and have it approved by Chris *Race to Hawaii, from Drumheller, for the BOSS LEVEL *BOSS LEVEL: RACE ALEJANDRO, AND OUTWIT COURTNEY AND ALEJANDRO, IN ORDER TO WIN THE GAME Trivia *Owen and Heather are the playable characters for many reasons: **They were the Top 2 for Total Drama (Heather appeared in 66 Episodes, while Owen appeared in 62 episodes). **They were the only protagonists of their respective seasons (Owen for TDI, and Heather for TDWT) to win a season. **They made it to the Top 10 in every season without having to return. **They made it to the Final Three more than twice. **They are greaest characters to have ever won a season of of "Total Drama" (The First Generation episodes).